


【侑日|R】他们的早晨

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 假的早上好!腻腻歪歪真好!
Kudos: 48





	【侑日|R】他们的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 假的早上好!  
> 腻腻歪歪真好!

他们的早晨 侑日

早晨初升起来的太阳活跃地向外界展示他的光芒，几缕白亮的光从窗帘缝隙间透了进来，直直照射到了宫侑的眼睛上。

被迫唤醒的宫侑有些郁闷，准备起身去拉紧窗帘，刚想动作时，腰间的睡衣被扯住了。

“唔…”日向皱着眉翻了个面，半个身子压在了宫侑身上。卷翘起来的橙发绕在脖间，宫侑觉得有些痒，伸手摸了上去，手法仿佛在跟犬科顺毛一般。

感到十分适用的日向晃了晃脑袋，满足地发出了轻轻的哼哼声和熟睡的小呼噜声。

看到对方睡得香甜的宫侑心里有了一丝不平衡，他空出来的另一只手从日向衬衫下钻了进去。反应过来的宫侑仔细一看，才发现日向穿的是自己的衬衫，脑内一开始的恶作剧变成了情色的画面。

抚着橙发的手也伸了过去帮忙解开衬衫的纽扣，手指掐上了因凉意而微微凸起的乳尖，宫侑盯着日向表情变化的狐狸眼浮现了意味不明的笑意。

“我要…睡觉，唔，别闹了…”先是鼻尖，喉结，锁骨，再是呼吸起起伏伏的小腹。大脑晕乎乎的日向敲上宫侑的背，软绵绵的力气打在上面和女孩子撒娇一样。

宫侑顺着日向人鱼线用舌头划线，从胸口一路向下，嫩白的肤肉上留下了暧昧不已的红色吮吸印。日向裸露的腿往上抬了抬，膝盖轻轻夹了一下宫侑的脑袋。

日向翔阳不清醒地看着宫侑从米色的被单下挪了个脑袋出来。宫侑右手大拇指抵住日向的额头，嘴唇封住了日向想要发牢骚的嘴。

“嗯…嗯唔，呜—”日向躲避的舌尖顺间被捉捕到，舌根都被对方吸得有些麻。他伸手掐上宫侑的腰，结果反而被吻得更加喘不过气来。于是日向忍无可忍地转移了阵地，狠狠掐了一下宫侑的臀肉。

“嘶——”日向立马被宫侑报复捏上了两颊上的肉。

“你现在很精神嘛？”宫侑一放手，日向就咬了过来，牙齿完美地在那张脸留下了痕印。得逞的日向对宫侑挑了挑眉，然后又被咬住了左肩。

内心叫嚣着一定要赢回去的两人莫名起妙开始在床上玩起了‘谁能在对方身上留下痕迹最多’的迷奇比拼。

“哈…哈—不准动！”睡意完全消散的日向跨坐在宫侑身上，自认为完美地遏制住了他。

衬衫大大敞开，肉粉的乳晕与深浅不一的牙印交织在一起，在宫侑看来，是漂亮得触目惊心。他手掌揉捏了一下日向翘圆的臀部，那种温柔而又暧昧的力度令日向清晰到感应到了他掌心里透出来的某种渴望，日向只能本能地反射性地夹紧了腿根。

从眼神中得到允诺的宫侑将日向的身体翻了过去，一个火热的硬物就毫无遮拦地抵在了日向的后腰，“要准备好了？”，呼在颈窝的气流激得日向打了颤。

“哈啊…嗯…”滚烫的唇舌这次游过日向的脊背，最后停留在左边突出的蝴蝶骨上，深深地吻了一下。

日向捂着泛起红晕的脸，右手旋开润滑液的盖子，淋在手指上后，慢慢地挤入湿濡的穴道。

宫侑感觉到日向的背弓得更紧后，就一只手将他的腰臀捞高了点，臀部被迫撅起，纯灰的内裤被剥了下来，鼓励一般地握住日向被润滑液淋湿的手腕，陪他一起做着润滑。

呼吸急促许多的日向一下又被宫侑握住前端，瞬间滑了精，还埋在窄道的手指被他抽出，灼热的肉刃立马顶入。

“唔啊！”一下子被拓开的肉壁，汹涌的快感让日向抽噎了起来，“宫侑……宫侑！出，出去一点！”

侵犯着他的人正情动到极点，毫不留情地捣进最深处，逼得敏感的内里不断收缩起来。宫侑再次托高了日向的后腰，以便进入得更深。

日向大腿内侧止不住地阵阵痉挛，刚释放过一次的阴茎又随着节奏一颤一颤地吐出了淫液。

“宫侑……侑…受，受不了了…呜…”

宫侑贴在他耳边摇了摇头，发丝轻柔地打在他的耳廓上，可他下身的动作截然相反，带着极度强烈的占有欲，每一次都想往更深处顶，把他身体都贯穿这个想法可能真的存在。

日向被对方五指交缠时转过了身，掌心按在了宫侑心脏处，那胸腔里活跃的器官为他剧烈跳动着。“嗯…”宫侑抓紧了日向的腰臀，猛地挺咬冲刺起来，白浊在两人腿间滑溢出。

没了力气趴在宫侑身上的日向伸舌舔了舔他的嘴角，宫侑抬手用被单将两人罩住，看起来另一场混战又要打响了。

fin


End file.
